logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AxG
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Sky Atlantic! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 12:43, December 24, 2010 Front page Crap layout? No kidding. Izzyfan is the new admin, not some random spammer, so I told him, in future, use previews to test it first, don't just make it live without checking! Digifiend 15:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo Thank you! Glad you liked it! ;) [[User:Rdg vitorino|''rdgvito]] '(admin)' talk page 12:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) TVSmanHD All of his edits were unconstructive and had been reverted, so I blocked him. Moving the BBC pages wasn't his only offence. Digifiend 14:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Katrina Tan Thanks, I blocked them for 1 month for removing content from pages. Digifiend 00:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :And after finding more vandalism on their histories, and sockpuppeteering and admin impersonation offenses (using the blocknotice templates for fraudulent purposes), Katrina and alter-ego Themadhatterhouse are now banned for good. Digifiend 15:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Movies4Men Hey, where did you find those Movies4Men logos? The ones I originally uploaded were taken from the channel's website. Digifiend 11:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Please ban AxG! He left a comment which contains swearing on Snelfu's talk page. I love stamps and I'm 21. 16:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :LOL! I think you posted that on the wrong page. Digifiend 16:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mumsgirl99 Thanks. Väsk already banned her for three months, and I've just done some cleaning up on Sky Soap and some Sky Movies channel pages. Digifiend 01:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:BDF5000 Thanks. I just blocked him for abuse of powers. Adding rogue HTML code like that is not on. I think it came from the Tardis Index File wiki, which is heavily customised and uses that typeface as standard. Digifiend 22:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Channel5idents Thanks. I've protected the ITV and BBC pages, so that they can now only be moved by admins. I've also deleted the International Television redirect because ITV doesn't stand for that, it stands for Independent Television. I'll leave the British Broadcasting Company redirect in place though, as it happens to be a former name of the British Broadcasting Corporation. :Thanks, no need to explain it's all common knowledge to me. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 19:25, August 27, 2012 (UTC) User:Robertnvabeach This guy thinks JPGs are better than PNGs. I reverted his edits to ITV Breakfast and Lorraine. I didn't mind you replacing my images - they were simply all we had until the official website put the new logos up. Tesco Charity of the Year I don't know where you found the charity of the year logos, but is there a newer version of the 2012 one? It's out of date due to Cancer Research UK updating it's logo. The 2007 SVG needs to be replaced too, it's crooked, and Dell9300 replaced it with a PNG instead. SF/SRF So the SF channels have rebranded for the second time this year? They didn't even update their official website the first time, and Wikipedia is still displaying the 2005 logos too. If you don't mind me asking, where did you find those logos? All the obvious sources draw a blank, leaving me unable to check the dates. BBC News Noticed that you removed the BBC Breakfast and Newsnight logos from the BBC News brand page. But they don't have their own pages yet, which is probably why they were put there. I just updated the BBC template box to include a programmes section, which for now includes links for the individual news programmes, Grandstand, Top of the Pops (which is outdated), EastEnders and Doctor Who. Of those, only the last three already have pages. There'll be plenty more to add - basically anything in the BBC category should be on the template. Children in Need See this? 1986 copyright, Gill Sans text. The on screen graphics were very inconsistent over the years, but the print logo always used Gill Sans. http://hub.tv-ark.org.uk/images/childreninneed/cin_images/children_in_need_logo_large.jpg Hi, We are working on an outline for the holiday logo so the background can be white, the background should be back to normal (But logo will remain holidayish till December 30) in the next week.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'''Izzyfan]][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 00:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Green background "V of Doom" variants legit? I am wondering if the variants on the older Viacom page (1971-2005) for the Viacom V of Doom with the green background are real logos. I don't want to get blocked for removing them, so are they? I have never seen anything like them. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 00:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I added two new logos yesterday. Crash and Bernstein and Robot and Monster were added yesterday by ME! I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 14:07, January 3, 2013 (UTC)